Noël d'amour
by Lulu-folle
Summary: Noël, période de retrouvailles, d'amour et de joie. Même les ninjas ont le droit de fêter Noël. Ce résumé est trop sérieux pour ce qui va suivre. ATTENTION ! Fluff, OOC, et guimauve au format de licornes, avec des paillettes. Bref, c'est niais, mais c'est drôle, donc, n'hésitez pas !
1. Surprise et cadeaux

**Voilà, je l'ai fait, je publie de la niaiserie, mais vraiment ! Je tiens à vous informer que je ne pourrais être tenue pour responsable de votre mort par absorption de fluff, guimauve et OOC baveux. Y'aura des couples, ce sera comme dans un disney. Et il n'y a eut aucun scénario lors de la création de cette histoire. Bref, j'ai fait n'importe quoi. Et j'avoue en être fière. Vive l'anarchisme dans les fics !**

* * *

Le village était recouvert de neige en ce jour magique, des gens se pressent, discutent, se chamaillent, une journée normale en somme. Mais ce soir, tout va changer, les gens se rassembleront chez eux, dîneront avec leur famille, leurs amis, s'offriront des cadeaux dès le soir ou attendront le matin. Oui, c'est une existence paisible.

Une personne marche dans le rue principale du village cachée de Konoha, seule. Cette personne, c'est Naruto. Il fêtera noël seul, comme d'habitude depuis que...non, comme d'habitude, tout simplement. Mais, heureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas ce qu'avait décidé une rose assez...non, très énergique.

… **:** Naruto !

 **Naruto :** Sakura-chan, que fait tu là ?

 **Sakura :** *essoufflée*, je suis venue te chercher pour te demander si tu était près pour ce soir.

 **Naruto :** Pour ce soir ?

 **Sakura :** Bah, oui, on fête noël tous ensemble ce soir, alors je voulais savoir si tu était près.

 **Naruto :** Je ne suis pas au courant moi.

 **Sakura :** Hein !? Mais, normalement tu as dû recevoir une invitation. Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu n'as de cadeau pour personne.

 **Naruto :** Bah... J'ai un cadeau pour toi, pour Sasuke, pour Kakashi-sensei, pour Hinata, pour Gaara... Et je crois que c'est tout...

 **Sakura :** Eh bien, tu as encore vingt-trois cadeaux a trouvé et il est 10h, c'est bon, on a encore du temps, mais on a intérêt a s'y mettre immédiatement.

Et ni une ni deux, Sakura l'entraîna vers la rue marchande de Konoha, Naruto commença par chercher des cadeaux pour les autres filles. Après moult hésitations il se décida pour un coffret de maquillage pour Ino, un parfum pour Tenten, une barrette en forme d'éventail pour Temari, des chapeaux de noël pour Asuma, Kurenaï et leur fille, des lunettes en forme de masque pour Karin, des coupes de sake décorées avec des limaces pour Tsunade et des kunaïs en sucre pour Anko.

Le temps passa très vite et la matinée se termina, nos deux amis firent le point dans un petit restaurant où ils commandèrent à manger. (Sakura refusa d'aller chez « Ichiraku ramen »)

 **Sakura :** Bon alors, si on compte tout les cadeaux que tu as déjà et ceux que tu vient d'acheter...il t'en reste quatorze à trouver, par qui tu veux commencer ?

 **Naruto :** Hmm, par Lee et Gaï-sensei, j'ai déjà une idée de cadeau pour eux.

 **Sakura :** Très bien, où vas-t-on ?

 **Naruto :** *rigole déjà* Chez un pharmacien.

Bien que surprise Sakura le suivit, c'est lorsqu'ils arrivèrent qu'elle comprit.

 **Naruto :** Deux tubes de dentifrices ultra-brillance s'il-vous-plaît.

 **Sakura :** *est pliée en deux de rire*

 **Pharmacien :** Bien mon petit...Voilà tes tubes de dentifrices.

 **Naruto :** Merci m'sieur, viens Sakura-chan, on y va.

 **Sakura :** Oui.

À peine était-ils sortit qu'ils explosèrent de rire, après avoir rigoler tout leur soûl ils se rendirent dans différents magasins pour acheter les autre cadeaux. Choji eu droit a un assortiment de différents gâteaux, Shikamaru hérita d'une peluche de Paresseux. Sinon Naruto choisi un collier clouté pour Kiba et un autre pour Akamaru, une paire de lunette de soleil rouges pour Shino, un théâtre de marionnette pour Kankuro, un T-shirt avec marqué dessus « I'm the best »(1) pour Neji, un bol de ramen décoré de kunaïs pour Iruka, un magazine de maillots de bain pour Jiraya, un nécessaire de nettoyage pour épée pour Suigetsu, des peluches relaxantes pour Jugo et un ensemble de pinceaux pour Saï.

 **Sakura :** Ouf, il est 17h et nous avons trouvé des cadeaux pour tout le monde.

 **Naruto :** Oui, mais Sakura-chan, tu veut bien me promettre que tu ne diras rien à personne sur les cadeaux ?

 **Sakura :** Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je te laissa leur faire la surprise.

 **Naruto :** Merci Sakura-chan.

 **Sakura :** Bon moi je vais y aller, à toute à l'heure, et n'oublie pas ta tenue de soirée.

 **Naruto :** Oui à toute à l'heure... *rêve un instant* Eh mais, minute, une tenue de soirée !

 _Jingle Bell_

Plus tard dans la soirées les ninjas commencèrent à se préparer pour se rendre à la fête, en effet tout les invités devaient êtres présent à 19h tapantes pour pouvoir dîner et ensuite réellement s'amuser.

… **:** Hinata-sama, dépêchez-vous, nous allons arriver en retard !

 **Hinata :** Attend une minute Neji nii-san, j'arrive.

Chose dite chose faite, Hinata descendit pour rejoindre son cousin.

 **Neji :** Vous êtes ravissante.

 **Hinata :** Merci, mais je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais me tutoyer.

Neji ne répondit pas, il tendit la main à sa cousine et ils partirent à la fête.

 _Jingle Bell_

… **:** Les garçons, dépêchez-vous ! Nous allons arriver en retard !

 **Les garçons :** *grognement presque animal*

… **:** Quoi vous n'êtes pas contents ! Alors que nous allons revoir tous nos amis ! Franchement, et toi Gaara, tu est le Kazekage, montre donc l'exemple.

 **Gaara :** Bien Temari. Kankuro, et si nous allions à cette fête. *Regard de l'ancien Gaara*

 **Kankuro :** Ou...oui. *terrifié*

 **Temari :** Aller, en route ! *Pense* Depuis quand m'obéit-il ? il y a anguille sous roche.

 _Jingle Bell_

Le son des voix retentissaient joyeusement à l'intérieur de la salle, à l'extérieur, une personne, seule observait la porte d'un air indécis, se demandant surement s'il valait mieux entrer à l'intérieur ou partir. Mais, alors qu'elle allait repartir, quelqu'un l'interpella.

… **:** Naruto !

 **Naruto :** Oui ? Oh, c'est toi Kiba, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

 **Kiba :** Disons que ça fait cinq minutes que je t'observe, pourquoi tu ne rentre pas ?

 **Naruto :** Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici, en plus je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation, c'est Sakura-chan qui m'a prévenu. Elle a dut avoir pitié de moi du coup elle m'a invité.

 **Kiba :** Oulala, je crois que tu tiens un déprime de solitude. *Le prend par le bras* Et il n'y a qu'un seul remède à ça... *ouvre les portes* ...il faut faire la fête !

* * *

 **Si des licornes à paillettes sortent de vos yeux, c'est normal.**


	2. Début des festivités

**Deuxième chapitre, les couples sont annoncés, et ce n'est pas subtil du tout ! Pas encore trop de niaiserie, mais le prochain chapitre vous fera pleurer du marshmallow sanguinolent (miam !) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

À l'intérieur, les invités s'étaient regroupés par petits groupes pour discuter. On pouvait voir toute les filles ensembles, elles étaient toutes superbement habillées. Hinata toute parée de blanc ressemblait à une mariée, Ino portait une magnifique robe violette avec un décolleté plongeant, Sakura se sublimait dans une robe proposant un dégradé de vert et dévoilant en partie ses belles jambes, Temari avait optée pour une courte robe rouge et noire qui s'arrêtait aux genoux, Tenten portait une tenue toute simple faîte de tissus bleus entrecroisés des pieds jusqu'au cou, quand à Karin elle portait un kimono couleur aubergine qui mettait en valeur ses yeux.

Gaï et Kakashi faisait des défis sous l'œil goguenard de leurs collègues, Kakashi avait assortie son masque avec sa chemise blanche et Gaï portait un affreux costume vert bouteille. Kurenaï portait une robe tout simple rouge et blanche. Pour s'accorder avec sa belle Asuma portait une chemise rouge sous son costume noir, Anko après beaucoup de suppliques de la part de l'Hokage portait une robe noire toute simple, quand à Iruka son costume avait tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Tsunade semblait en grande discussion avec Jiraya ; petite précision, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore ouvert un seule bouteille (chose incroyable!), malgré cela Jiraya n'arrêtait pas dans le décolleté assez impressionnant de la robe rose de Tsunade, qui elle louchait sur le nœud papillon défait de son ami (et les magnifiques pectoraux que sa chemise dévoilait).

Et enfin, tout les garçons étaient rassemblés au milieu de la salle, si, si, même Gaara l'associable de première, on ne voit dans cet amas de noir et de blanc que quelques touches de couleur, une fleur bleue pour Neji, une chemise sable pour Gaara(très originale !), une cravate violette pour Saï, un noeud papillon vert pour Sasuke, un mouchoir rouge pour Shikamaru et une ceinture couleur aubergine pour Suigetsu. On pouvait remarquer les boutons blancs que portait Naruto aux manches de son costume. Soudain, quelqu'un interpella les deux garçons qui venaient de rentrer dans la salle.

… **:** Eh, c'est maintenant que vous arrivez, Tsunade allait donner le départ de la course aux cadeaux.

 **Naruto et Kiba :** Iruka-senseis ! Minute, la course aux cadeaux ?

 **Iruka :** Ah oui, c'est vrai, pour l'instant seuls les senseis sont au courant, bon bas, vous allez devoir attendre cinq minute avant de savoir, à plus tard.

Et sans laissez à Kiba, Naruto et Akamaru( _même si je n'en parle pas beaucoup, il est_ _quand même là_ ) le temps d'en demander plus il parti.

 **Naruto** : à ton avis, c'est quoi cette course aux cadeaux ?

 **Kiba :** J'en sais rien, mais ça a certainement un rapport avec le fait qu'ils nous ont demandés de déposer nos paquets à l'entrée et de les étiquetés.

 **Naruto :** Moi je les avaient déjà étiquetés parce que j'avais peur de donner le mauvais cadeau à la mauvaise personne.

 **Kiba :** Pff, t'es vraiment un baka(imbécile) !

Heureusement pour Kiba, Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répondre car une jeune femme blonde à très forte poitrine venait de monter sur l'estrade pour faire un discours.

… **:** Bonsoir à tous, je suis ravie que vous ayez tous put venir à cette soirée de noël.

… **:** Pff, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas parler trois plombes, j'ai envi de pioncer.

… **:** Shikamaru ! N'as-tu donc pas honte ! Ne parle pas ainsi de maître Tsunade !

 **Shikamaru :** Ino, je suis crevé, j'ai du servir de guide à ceux de Suna, et l'autre furie m'a carrément fait exploser le tympan.

… **:** Mais t'es toujours crevé, un peu plus ou un peu moins, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

 **Shikamaru :** Oh non, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi Choji.

 **Ino :** Mais taisez vous bon sang !

Durant ce temps Tsunade continuait de parler comme si de rien n'était.

 **Tsunade :** … et je vais maintenant vous parler de la course aux cadeaux.

Subitement les ninjas présents dans la salle semblèrent beaucoup plus attentif.

… **:** C'est pas trop tôt !

 **Iruka :** Toujours aussi impatiente Anko à ce que je vois !

Heureusement pour le pauvre Iruka, Kakashi et Gaï réussirent à maîtriser Anko avant qu'elle ne le tue. Durant ce temps Asuma et Kurenaï essayaient de faire taire les élèves qui n'écoutaient qu'avec peu d'attention le discours de Tsunade. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

 **Tsunade :** *pas mal énervée* C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BORDEL !

Et un silence de mort régna aussitôt sur l'assemblée.

 **Kakashi :** *chuchote* Ouf, mes pauvres oreilles.

 **Gaï :** *hurle de façon fort peu discrète* Qu'est-ce que tu dit ?

 **Kakashi :** …

 **Tsunade :** Donc, le règlement pour la chasse aux cadeaux est le suivant : vous devrez trouver les cadeaux qui vous sont destinés le plus vite possible, tout le monde participe. Que tout le monde se mette sur la ligne de départ. *Regarde tout le monde se mettre sur la ligne de départ* Avant le départ je tiens à vous dire que le garçon le plus rapide et la fille la plus rapide seront couronnés roi et reines de vitesse de cette soirée, mais ne vous inquiéter pas d'autre titre seront distribués alors vous pourrez vous rattraper. Tout le monde est près ?

 **Tous :** Oui.

 **Tsunade :** Bien, alors, à vos marques. Près. PARTEZ !

Et tout les ninjas s'en furent dans le bâtiment pour chercher leurs cadeaux.

* * *

 **Héhé, début des couples dans le prochain chapitre ! Et si vous vous sentez écœuré, c'est normal, si vous trouver ça mignon, c'est normal, si vous voulez connaître la suite, c'est normal, si vous avez envie de dominer la Terre, consultez un psy. En espérant vous voir la semaine prochaine ! Kissoux**


	3. Course aux cadeaux

**Oui, je sais, il a un jour de retard ! Mais je ne poste plus à partir de mon pc mais de celui de ma mère, donc tout est sur le disque dur, et j'ai pas tout le temps accès au pc de ma mère. En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Environ une heure plus tard, tous les ninjas avaient trouvés leurs cadeaux, et Tsunade s'apprêtait à annoncer le classement et le roi et la reine de la vitesse.

 **Tsunade :** Bien, je vois que tout le monde à trouver ses cadeaux. Je vais annoncer le classement et ensuite vous pourrez les ouvrir. Alors, chez les garçons :

1 : Neji 5 : Kankuro 9 : Lee 13 : Suigetsu

2 : Kiba 6 : Gaara 10 : Saï 14 : Choji

3 : Kakashi 7 : Sasuke 11: Naruto 15 : Shikamaru

4 : Shino 8 : Gaï 12: Juugo 16 : Jiraya

Et chez les filles :

1 : Tenten 3 : Temari 5 : Tsunade 7 : Sakura

2 : Hinata 4 : Anko 6 : Ino 8 : Kurenaï

Très bien, je vais maintenant annoncer le roi et la reine de vitesse qui sont Neji et Tenten. Je tiens à vous féliciter de votre esprit d'initiative, vous vous êtes mis ensembles pour allez plus vite alors que tous les autres ont travaillés seuls, mes félicitations.

… **:** Tsunade-sama ?

 **Tsunade :** Oui, Juugo ?

 **Juugo :** On peut ouvrir nos cadeaux ?

 **Tsunade :** Mais bien sur !

Et il y eut quelques minutes de silence durant lesquels ont entendit que le déchirement du papier cadeau, ponctué de temps en temps d'exclamations de joies ou de déception.

 **Tsunade :** Tout le monde à ouvert ses cadeaux ? Bien, je vais vous faire passer un sondage que vous allez remplir avant le dîner.

 **Saï:** Bon sang, mais c'est quoi se sondage à la noix !

 **Sakura :** Je ne te le fais pas dire.

En effet, ce sondage était pour le moins étrange, et Suigetsu le fit bien remarqué.

 **Suigetsu :** Pfff, c'est nul. *se met à lire* « Question a, Quel cadeau vous a fait le plus plaisir ? Question b, Qui vous l'a offert ? Question c, Quel cadeau vous a fait le moins plaisir ? Question d, Qui vous l'a offert ? » À quoi ça va servir de remplir se truc ?

 **Kurenaï :** Ce sondage permettra de nommer le roi et la reine des cadeaux alors faîte le sérieusement !

Aussitôt les jeunes ninjas remplirent studieusement leur sondage, penchons nous de plus près pour voir ce qu'ils ont écrits.

 _Naruto :_ a) un chapeau de Hokage b) Hinata c) une statue bizarre d) Suigetsu

 _Sakura :_ a) un bracelet rose fuchsia b) Hinata c) des guenilles d) Karin

 _Saï :_ a) un nécessaire à peinture b) Kakashi c) une tenue de gigolo d) Suigetsu

 _Kakashi :_ a) le dernier Icha Icha Paradise b) Naruto c) un masque d) Gaï

 _Neji :_ a) un bandeau couleur chair b) Hinata c) une tenue verte d) Lee

 _Tenten :_ a) un nécessaire de nettoyage pour Kunaïs b) Neji c) une tenue verte d) Lee

 _Lee :_ a) du matériel d'entraînement b) Gaï-sensei c) des coupons pour le coiffeur d) Neji

 _Gaï :_ a) une photo b) Lee c) un coupon de réduction pour chez un tailleur d) Kakashi

 _Shikamaru :_ a) un jeu de shojî b) Kurenaï c) un théâtre d'ombres d) la Furie

 _Ino :_ a) une trousse de maquillage b) Naruto c) des paquets de chips d) Choji

 _Choji :_ a) des gâteaux b) Naruto c) un livre de régime d) Ino

 _Asuma :_ a) des chapeaux de père noël b) Naruto c) un livre contre le tabac d) Kurenaï

 _Shino :_ a) une nouvelle cage pour attrapé des insectes b) Hinata c) un insecticide d) Juugo

 _Hinata :_ a) des boucles d'oreille b) Naruto c) une tenue verte d) Gaï

 _Kiba :_ a) un T-shirt b) Hinata c) de l'eau d) Suigetsu

 _Kurenaï :_ a) une broche b) Asuma c) des soutiens-gorge d) Jiraya

 _Suigetsu :_ a) un nécessaire de nettoyage pour épée b) Naruto c) un verre d) Karin

 _Karin :_ a) des lunettes customisées b) Hinata c) des chaussettes d) Juugo

 _Juugo :_ a) des peluches relaxantes b) Naruto c) du miel d) Choji

 _Sasuke :_ a) des vêtement b) Sakura c) du gel d) Shino

 _Kankuro :_ a) un théâtre de marionnettes b) Naruto c) des vêtements d) Temari

 _Temari :_ a) un collier vert b) Hinata c) un éventail miniature d) le Faignant

 _Gaara :_ a) une photo avec tout le monde dessus b) Naruto c) une pelle d) Suigetsu

 _Anko :_ a) une robe de combat b) Hinata c) une robe de bal d) Kurenaï

 _Iruka :_ a) des bols de ramen décorés de kunaïs b) Naruto c) le guide des célib' d) Juugo

 _Tsunade :_ a) du sake b) Jiraya c) un livre sur les méfaits de l'alcool d) Sakura

 _Jiraya :_ a) un magazine de maillots de bains b) Naruto c) le guide des gentleman d) Tenten

 **Tsunade :** Bien, *reprend les sondages* le roi et la reine des cadeaux seront annoncés après le dîner (mais vous chers lecteurs vous savez déjà qui c'est, n'est-ce pas) , mais avant je vais nommer le roi et la reine de l'élégance qui sont...(roulements de tambour) Sakura et Sasuke.

 **Ino :** COMMENT CE GRAND FRONT À DONC PÛT ÊTRE CHOISIE ?!

 **Karin :** POURQUOI CETTE GARCE À ÉTÉ ÉLUE ?!

 **Sakura :** JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE LA PEAU !

 **Tsunade :** Calmez-vous les filles...

Après quelques minutes d'angoisse les trois folles dingues de Sasuke se calmèrent (ou plutôt furent assommées proprement) et tout le monde passa à table. Le repas se déroula sans incidents si l'on oublie la crise que piqua Naruto lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas de ramens. Puis Tsunade pris la parole pour annoncer des nouvelles importantes.

 **Tsunade :** Bon comme promis je vais annoncer le roi et la reine des cadeaux qui sont...Naruto et Hinata.

Il y eut un grand fracas. Hinata venait e tomber dans les pommes.

 **Kiba :** Hinata ! Ça va ?

 **Hinata :** *sort des vapes* Ou...Oui, j'ai juste eu un choc, ce n'est rien.

 **Naruto :** Ouf ! Je ne veux pas que ma reine tombe malade le jour même de son sacre. *Grand sourire, vous savez, celui qui surpasse celui de Lee et Gaï réunis*

Il y eut un autre grand fracas.

 **Kiba et Sakura :** Naruto !

 **Naruto :** Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Après quelques soins apportés par Sakura à Hinata cette dernière pût enfin tenir sur ses jambes. C'est à ce moment que Tsunade décida de lancer le bal et d'annoncer le couple qui lancerait le bal.

 **Tsunade :** Bon, que tout les rois et reines déjà nommés se réunissent sur la piste, vous allez lancez le bal avec le roi et la reine de piste qui sont Asuma et Kurenaï. Tout le monde en place ! Et à l'issue de la première danse le roi et la reine de la danse seront nommés.

Étonnamment aucun ninja de protesta, et les couples se placèrent sur la piste, Naruto avec Hinata(cadeaux) ; Tenten et Neji(vitesse) ; Sakura et Sasuke(élégance) et Asuma et Kurenaï(piste). Heureusement toutes les filles réussirent à se trouver un cavalier, Ino se fit inviter par Saï, Anko par Iruka, Tsunade par Kakashi, Karin sur ordre de Sasuke se mit avec Suigetsu (il en a marre qu'elle lui saute dessus), Shino créa une femme d'insectes, Kiba transforma Akamaru en fille et Shikamaru se fit traîner de force sur la piste par Temari. Quand aux autres certains étaient ravis d'êtres seuls(Gaara, Juugo, Choji) et d'autres faisaient la gueule(Lee, Gaï, Jiraya, Kankuro).

* * *

 **Et voilà, promis, le n'importanawak commence bientôt, mais vraiment n'importanwak !**


	4. Valse de minuit

**Et voilà, on a dépassé la moitié de la fic ! Mouéhé, le bizarre, l'étrange et l'angoissant (nan, je déconne), c'est...au prochain chapitre ! Ahaha ! Je vous ait bien eut ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La musique démarra sur une valse assez mélancolique et lente, les couples se placèrent et se mirent à danser. Chez certains l'ambiance était tendu mais chez d'autres elle était calme, regardons comment se débrouille Naruto avec sa belle...

 **Naruto :** Tu es toute rouge Hinata, tu est sûre que tu vas bien ?

 **Hinata :** C'est bon Naruto-kun.

 **Naruto :** Si tu le dis...

Mouais, peut mieux faire. Peut-être que Sasuke fera mieux...

 **Sasuke :** …

 **Sakura :** *pense* mais pourquoi il dit rien, pitié qu'il arrête de faire la gueule, c'est soûlant.

Zéro pointé, franchement, il pourrait faire un effort ! Espérons que Neji parlera plus...

 **Neji :** Tenten, ce n'est pas bien compliqué la valse, fait comme moi, un deux trois, un deux trois...

 **Tenten :** un deux trois, un deux trois... *Pense* _Pas compliqué, pas compliqué, mon œil !_

Nul ! Bon sang, il n'y a pas un garçon gentil par ici ?

 **Asuma :** Tu danse comme une déesse ma déesse.

 **Kurenaï :** Toi aussi tu danse très bien.

Bon d'accord, j'ai rien dit.. _._

Durant ce temps Saï faisait virevolter Ino pour le plus grand bonheur de cette dernière, Karin et Suigetsu s'étaient lâchés avant d'en venir aux mains, Shino et Kiba s'étaient arrêtés de danser pour cause de mouches volatiles et de chien écraseur de pieds, Anko et Iruka dansaient la valse assez passablement, quand à Jiraya et Tsunade (il avait piqué sa cavalière à Kakashi alors qu'il éternuait, y'a pas à dire, il est rapide Jiraya) ils ne dansaient pas très droit... Bah oui, tout le monde sait qu'il ne vaut mieux pas boire trop d'alcool avant de danser si on ne veut pas rencontrer les murs, ou des gens, ou des pots de fleurs, ou le sol (radical souvent, le sol). Après quelques minutes de danse la musique s'arrêta et une autre danse commença, durant près d'une heure différents couples dansèrent, on put même voir un Gaara traîné de force sur la piste par sa sœur. Peu de temps avant minuit Tsunade avait suffisamment dessoûlée pour se re-soûlée et ensuite monter sur l'estrade d'un pas vacillant. Et c'est en se tenant au micro pour ne pas tomber qu'elle annonça le roi et la reine de la danse.

 **Tsunade :** Bien...hips...je vais annoncer...burp, s'cusez...le roi et la reine de la danse qui sont Saï et Ino.

Et elle s'écroula ivre morte.

 **Kurenaï :** Je pense qu'elle et Jiraya peuvent êtres nommés roi et reines de la cuite.

Tout le monde rigola de la blague de Kurenaï sauf les pinces-sans-rires et les compères de boissons. C'est alors que le compère de boisson, pas mal éméché soit dit en passant, pris la parole.

 **Jiraya :** Moi je pense que l'on peut nommer roi et reine de la mauvaise humeur Suigetsu et Karin.

Un silence de mort tomba sur l'assemblée, tout le monde sentant venir une catastrophe de la puissance d'une bombe nucléaire.

 **Karin et Suigetsu :** *veine sur la tempe* ATTENDS LÀ, TU VEUT QUE JE ME METTE AVEC CET/TE IMBÉCILE ?! T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi, jamais je me mettrai avec lui/elle ! *Se désignent mutuellement du doigt*

 **Shino :** Taisez-vous !

 **Les deux zamoureux :** Ta gueule toi ! On t'a pas sonné. (Karin : auteure je vais te butter ! Suigetsu : attend ! moi d'abord ! K : Non S : Si etc... moi : *se barre discrètement*)

 **Sasuke :** C'est juste que Tsunade s'est relevée et qu'elle va faire une annonce bande de baka(imbéciles).

 **Karin et Suigetsu :** ...

 **Tsunade :** Bien étant donné que le calme est rétabli je vais faire le décompte avant minuit. Attention, 10, 9, 8 comptez tous avec moi ! 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 ! Il est minuit, joyeux noël à tous, et maintenant la valse de minuit, tous les rois et reines sur la piste ! Mais avant je vais annoncer un nouveau titre, c'est le titre du plus beau couple, et ne restant que deux filles n'étant pas reine...

Tout la salle se tourna vers Temari et Anko.

 **Tsunade :** Je nomme solennellement rois et reines des couples Kakashi et Anko... *voyant Temari souffler de soulagement*...ainsi que Temari et Shikamaru. Et je tiens à préciser qu'être roi et reine de la mauvaise humeur compte comme un titre officiel ainsi que roi et reine de la cuite. *Sourit à Jiraya*

Avant d'avoir les oreilles et le corps détruits par une déflagration d'une puissance extrême je vous propose d'écouter les pensées des autres personnages.

 **Hinata :** _Oh, oh, je vais danser avec Naruto !_

 **Naruto :** _Chouette ! Je danse avec Hinata !_

 **Ino :** _Oh ! Je danse avec Saï ! C'est ma chance, je lui demande s'il veut sortir avec moi._

 **Saï :** _Ino, elle est gentille, et pas trop lourde, à noter, « Ino est une fille sympa à condition de ne pas en abuser »._

 **Tenten :** _Oh non ! Pas Neji, il va encore me soûler avec sa valse à trois temps, mais je danse avec Neji ! Calmos ma vieille, c'est juste ton partenaire, et puis il ne peut pas aimer une fille aussi banale que toi. *_ Prend un visage triste*

 **Neji :** _Tenten... Je lui dit ou je lui dit pas ?_ * expression de réflexion intense sur le visage (soit un mini froncement de sourcils)*

 **Sakura :** _Yes ! Sasuke, prenez ça dans les dents Ino la truie et Karin la peinturlurée._

 **Sasuke** _: Au moins je suis pas avec Karin..._

 **Kiba, Lee et Gaï:** _J'ai pas de cavalière, mais pourquoi personne ne m'aime ?_

 **Gaara et Shino :** _…_

 **Choji et Iruka:** _Chouette, pas de cavalière, je vais pouvoir m'éclipser en paix !_

 **Kakashi et Anko :** _Ça aurait pu être pire._

 **Kurenaï et Asuma :** _Mon amour(e) !_

 **Juugo :** _Plus de cavalières ! Je vais pouvoir jouer avec mes peluches !_

 **Kankuro :** _Plus de cavalières, je me casse._

 **Tsunade et Jiraya :** _Yes ! Mon partenaire._

 **Shikamaru :** _Galère, je vais pas pouvoir dormir..._

Et le monde explosa.

 **Temari :** IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE DANSE AVEC CET ANANAS PARESSEUX !

 **Suigetsu :** JE REFUSE DE DANSER ENCORE UNE FOIS AVEC CETTE FURIE !

 **Karin :** JE NE DANSERAI PAS AVEC CETTE FACE DE REQUIN. ( **Kisame :** On m'a appelé ? **Temari, Suigetsu et Karin :** NAN ! Repars d'où tu viens ! **Kisame :** D'accord, à plus.)

 **Tsunade :** VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMEZ OUI !

 **Les trois explosions :** …

 **Tsunade :** Depuis le début de la soirée vous n'avez quasiment jamais arrêtez de vous plaindre. On est noël voyons ! ALORS VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE DANSER AVEC LA PERSONNE QUI VOUS À ÉTÉ DÉSIGNÉE ! ET VISSA SINON JE NE RÉPOND PLUS DE RIEN !

Il y eu une minute de silence après cette explosion. Tellement de silence qu'un ange passa, que deux anges passèrent et que tout une myriade de Jiraya avec des ailes en plumes passa. Et puis tout les couples se mirent sur la piste en vitesse et sans discuter. Pendant quelques secondes Temari, Karin et Suigetsu gardèrent un sourire gêné. C'est vrai que lorsqu'ils se repassaient le film de la soirée ils n'avaient pas vraiment été dans l'esprit de noël.

 **Karin :** _Je n'ai fait que critiquer Suigetsu, crier après les filles et faire la gueule aux jonins..._

 **Temari :** _J'ai traîné de force Gaara et Shikamaru sur la piste, et je n'ai pas arrêter de le traiter de paresseux, d'ananas et de plein de choses horrible._

 **Suigetsu :** _Je me suis engueulé avec Karin, j'ai fait la tronche à tout le monde et je n'ai pas arrêté de ruminer dans mon coin._

Heureusement pour eux notre flemmard national décida de leur venir en aide.

 **Shikamaru :** Désirez-vous dansez avec moi ma reine ? *Regarde Temari*

 **Temari :** Mais avec plaisir mon roi. *Lui souri* _Merci de me venir en aide._

 **Suigetsu :** Puisque la politesse l'oblige, reine de la mauvaise humeur accorderiez vous cette danse à votre roi ? *Lui tend le bras* _Que je répare au moins une de mes bêtises._

 **Karin :** Quelle question ! *s'accroche à son bras* _Ouf, il m'a pardonné._

Et une danse magique commença.

* * *

 **Hihi, prochain chapitre, encore plus de niaiserie, encore plus de débilités. Son titre sera : "Intrigues et amour". En espérant que ça vous ait plût ! Et si tu donnes une review, le personnage de Natuto de ton choix viendra fêter Noël avec toi ! (si si, je te jure) Kissoux !**


	5. Intrigues et Amour

**Voilà, dans quelques lignes, le Nimport'nawak débute ! Héhé, près à vomir des licornes à paillettes ? Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La musique démarra assez lentement, non pas sur valse mais sur un slow. Personne ne protesta, et on put même voir un sourire satisfait sur le visage de certains (Devinez lesquels). Mais durant ce temps, trois personnes s'étaient éclipsées de la fête pour retrouver une mystérieuse invitée.

… **:** Gaara, Shino, Kankuro, faîtes un peu bouger les choses, cet objectif doit être atteint avant la fin de la fête. *Leur tend une feuille*

 **Gaara :** *prend la feuille* Vous en êtes sur ? Ça risque d'être difficiles, surtout pour certains...

 **Shino :** C'est sûr, et puis vous n'avez pas le droit de jouer avec le cœur des gens.

 **Kankuro :** Et puis on ne fait pas ça gratuitement !

… **:** Ne vous inquiéter pas vous aurez ce que je vous ai promis, mais Shino, tu as tords, je ne joue pas avec leurs sentiments, je les aides à les exprimer. Partez maintenant, personne ne doit s'apercevoir de votre absence.

Et les ninjas repartirent vers la fête.

 _Jingle Bell_

Durant ce temps les ninjas n'avaient pas chômé, Tsunade et Jiraya ne tenaient déjà plus debout à cause de l'alcool, Kurenaï et Asuma étaient partis se cacher quelque part (ouh ! les coquins !), Anko et Kakashi semblaient d'humeur joyeuse ainsi que Naruto et Hinata. Shikamaru et Temari se regardaient d'un air gêné ; mais chez certains tout n'allait pas aussi bien. Neji et Tenten avaient un air triste, l'ambiance semblait tendue avec Ino et Saï ainsi que chez Sakura et Sasuke. Quand à Karin et Suigetsu, l'humeur était directement passée à l'orage. Leurs bonnes résolutions n'avaient pas fait long feu.

 **Kankuro :** Et bien, on va avoir du boulot, on commence par qui ?

 **Gaara :** On commence par les plus facile : Shino tu prend le numéro 1, Kankuro le numéro 5 et moi je prend le 2

 **Shino :** Très bien, on se retrouve dès que la première partie de la mission est réussie.

Autre part, quelqu'un observe cette paisible scène, paisible ? Plus pour très longtemps.

… **:** Le plan Am est en marche.

 **Hinata :** _Bon sang, il faut que je lui dise et que j'arrête de me torturer._ Naruto, je...je voulais savoir, où as-tu trouvé ces boutons ? _Zut ! Quelle andouille je fais !_

 **Naruto :** _J'avais espéré autre chose, mais bon..._ Je les aient trouvés dans une petite boutique de mercerie, et j'y ai vus de très jolis foulard, je suis sur qu'ils te plairaient, si tu veux je t'emmènerai là-bas un jour si tu veux. _YES ! t'es le meilleur Naruto !_

 **Hinata :** Merci Naruto, c'est gentiiiiiiiiiiih.

Et Hinata tomba dans les bras de Naruto, personne n'avait vu les insectes qui avaient attrapés la cheville de Hinata, la faisant tombée.

 **Naruto :** Hinata ! Ça va ?

 **Hinata :** *toute rouge* Oui.

Alors Hinata releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Naruto, elle devînt encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était. Mais notre pauvre Hinata n'était pas au bout de ses peines car Naruto réfléchissait à plein régime, et il finit par prendre une décision.

 **Neji :** Aaaaaaaah !

Au cri que poussa Neji tout le monde se retourna pour voir un Neji pétrifié et bouche-bée qui pointait du doigt deux personnes. Ces deux personnes n'étaient autres que Naruto et Hinata...qui s'embrassaient, et oui, ce à quoi réfléchissait notre blond préféré c'était, l'embrassée ou ne pas l'embrassée (t-elle est la question). Il avait finalement décidé de montrer ses sentiments à l'élue de son cœur, et tant pis si elle le repoussait. Notre pauvre Hinata n'en pouvait plus, elle avait été nommée reine avec l'élu de son cœur, ils avaient dansé ensembles et pour finir il l'embrassait ! Le cœur de notre chère ne pouvait pas en supporter d'avantage, alors son cerveau décida d'abandonner le bateau en plein naufrage. Mais avant de partir dans le pays des songes Hinata décida d'avouer ses sentiments.

 **Hinata :** Naruto, je t'aime.

Et elle s'évanouit.

 **Shino :** Mission accompli.

 **Neji :** Naruto ! Je vais te tuer ! *se lance à la poursuite de notre prince charmant*

 **Kankuro :** Bon, à moi de jouer. *Cours vers les senseis* Kakashi, Anko, aidez nous, Neji veut tuer Naruto.

 **Anko :** Quoi, mais c'est quoi ce bronx ! *part arrêter les garçons*

Enfin, elle part surtout défouler ses nerfs compressés par sa robe.

 **Naruto :** Aaaaaah, au secours, Kakashi-sensei !

 **Gaara :** Pourquoi a t-il peur ?

 **Shikamaru :** Tu n'as pas vu de quoi Anko est capable ?! *Voit le regard de Gaara* Non. Bon je t'explique, elle a horreur de porter des robes et en prime elle attendait de puis le début de la soirée un moyen de se défouler. Et là, ces imbéciles viennent de lui donner un bon prétexte.

 **Temari :** Neji n'est pas censé être un génie.

 **Shikamaru :** Si mais, il est préoccupé ce soir. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Gaara ?

 **Gaara :** Lorsque deux personnes se trouvent sous un gui, il faut bien qu'elles s'embrassent ?

 **Temari :** Euh, oui, pourquoi ? *Pense* _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ?_

 **Gaara :** Alors embrassez-vous. *voit leurs regards d'incompréhension* Levez la tête.

Temari leva la tête et se figea, Shikamaru leva à son tour la tête et rejoignit Temari dans la section « statue ». Au-dessus de leur tête un bouquet de gui semblait les narguer. Ils eurent un moment d'hésitation puis...Temari tourna la tête et les lèvres de Shikamaru se posèrent avec délicatesse sur les siennes. Cela avait un goût sucré et tendre, ils étaient si occupés qu'ils ne virent pas Gaara s'éclipsait discrètement, emportant avec lui un bouquet de gui accroché au bout d'une main de sable.

 **Shino :** N'attendons pas Kankuro et continuons, je propose le numéro 3 pour toi, le numéro 8 pour moi, et le numéro 4 pour Kankuro quand il aura fini.

 **Gaara :** Il a déjà fini.

Shino fronça les sourcils, se retourna et se figea. A u beau milieu de la piste Kakashi serrait dans ses bras une Anko plus rouge qu'une tomates.

 **Kankuro :** Eh, eh, c'était pas facile, mais j'ai réussi.

 **Gaara :** *le regarde*

 **Kankuro** **:** Comment j'ai fait, c'est bien simple, j'ai utilisé mes talents de marionnettiste pour faire trébucher Anko pour qu'elle tombe dans les bras de Kakashi. Qui sont les suivants sur la liste.

Shino lui donna sa seconde mission et ils se séparèrent.

… : Allez, transformez cette fête en un merveilleux moment, mais je vais devoir vous laissez, j'ai à faire ailleurs.

L'ombre tourna les talons et s'en alla. Durant ce temps, Tenten cherchait un moyen de calmer son cavalier.

 **Tenten :** _Non...non...non...ça non plus...bon sang, comment le calmer mais je ne v... MAIS OUI ! La voilà ma solution !_ Neji ?

 **Neji :** Hn... ?!

Pauvre Neji, le voilà prisonnier de se coéquipière qui vient de lui sauter au cou, en effet pour le calmer Tenten n'a rien trouver de mieux que de lui sauter au cou, heureusement pour Neji trois évènements l'empêchèrent de rougir. En effet, Gaara avait décidé de faire simple et avait purement et simplement poussé Sasuke sur Sakura ce qui les avaient fait trébuché, les mettant dans une position assez embarrassante. Shino n'avait pas fait non plus dans la dentelle, il avait lancé ses insectes sur Karin qui affolait s'était mise à hurler, Suigetsu était venue à sa rescousse, la prenant dans ses bras pour la sauver, ce n'est que deux secondes après qu'ils remarquèrent ce détail, ils n'eurent alors rien à envier aux écrevisses. Ino décida alors de l'attention que portait les autres à ces deux couples pour avouer ses sentiments à Saï, qui pour toute réaction lui sourit tendrement et la pris dans ses bras.

Ce n'est pas cet événement qui sauva Neji pour la troisième fois mais le sketche de Tsunade et Jiraya.

 **Jiraya :** Tsunade...veux-tu m'épouser ?

 **Tsunade :** Oui ! *lui saute dans les bras*

Kankuro avait été plus subtil, il avait mis une drogue à effet amoureux dans le vin des deux amis. Ce qui résultait à cette demande en mariage pour le moins romantique.

… **:** Je vois que l'on s'amuse bien ici ! Ne vous inquiéter pas, je ne suis pas là pour vous chercher querelle.

 **Juugo :** Qui est-tu ?

… **:** Oh, mais vous me connaissez bien. *relève sa capuche*

 **Tous :** Non ! Mais tu es... Que fait tu là ?

 **L'inconnu :** Je suis venu pour...

Qui est cette mystérieuse personne ? Pourquoi les ninjas la connaissent-ils si bien ?

* * *

Voilà à quoi correspondent les numéros.

1 : Naruto et Hinata

2 : Shikamaru et Temari 

3 : Sakura et Sasuke

4 : Tsunade et Jiraya

5 : Anko et Kakashi

6 : Saï et Ino (pas besoin d'aide)

7 : Neji et Tenten (pas besoin d'aide)

8 : Karin et Suigetsu

* * *

 **Oui, c'est niais, complètement débile, et ça fini sur un cliffhanger à la noix ! Mais, celui ou celle qui trouvera le premier qui est l'inconnu, je lui écrirais un OS de son choix sur Naruto. Alors, dans vos review, mettez ce que vous pensez du chapitre, le nom de l'inconnu, et quelques précisions pour l'OS ! Kissoux !**


	6. Joyeux Noël

**Et voilà, le dernier chapitre ! Vous savez, ça me fait bizarre de publier une fic sur noël en plein été ; mais bon, elle attendait avec impatience dans mon disque dur. Je suis déçue, personne n'a participé à ce petit jeu lancé en fin du chapitre 5 ; et depuis les premiers chapitres, pas une seule review. Ma seule consolation, c'est le nombre de vues, + de 1000, je vous aime les gars ! Mais je me pose des questions... Sur le même fandom, avec une fic bien plus longue, j'ai moins de vues, what is the question ? Bref, en espérant vous revoir bientôt !**

* * *

Tout se déroulait parfaitement à cette fête (autant que quelque chose puisse se passer parfaitement dans cet univers), mais quelqu'un vint y troubler cette sérénité.

… **:** Je vois que l'on s'amuse bien ici, mais ne vous inquiéter pas, je ne suis pas là pour vous chercher querelle.

 **Juugo :** Qui est-tu ?

… **:** Oh, mais vous me connaissez bien. *relève sa capuche*

 **Tous :** Non ! Mais tu es... Que fait tu là ?

 **L'inconnu :** Je suis venu pour...Merde, j'ai zappé.

 **Tous :** *tombent à la renverse*

 **Tsunade :** Bon sang, auteure, on débarque pas comme ça dans une histoire sans y avoir été invitée !

 **Auteure alias moi :** Mais euh, je voulais...*ampoule qui s'allume*à ça y est, je me souvient, je suis venu vous souhaiter un joyeux noël, vous apportez des cadeaux, et sauver les trois personnes qui m'ont aidée pour que cette fête soit une réussite.

 **Jiraya :** Joyeux noël ?

 **Juugo :** Cadeaux ?

 **Ino :** Des complices ?

 **Moi :** Oui ! Ceux qui vous ont aidés à montrer vos sentiments bande de glands.

 **Tenten :** On est pas des glands !

 **Moi :** En amour vous êtes pire que des quiches.

 **Neji :** Qui sont tes complices ?

 **Moi :** _Bah dis donc, il perd pas le nord !_ Tu n'as pas à le savoir, et puis de toute façon je m'en vais, vous n'avez qu'à oublier ma présence. Salut la compagnie !

Une explosion se produisit, puis lorsque la fumée qu'elle avait provoquée se dissipa on put observer tout les ninjas endormis par terre. Chacun avait dans ses bras un cadeau, on pouvait observer que trois ninjas faisait semblant de dormir, un brun avec des insectes, un autre brun avec un maquillage bizarre et un roux avec un tatouage sur le front. _Hinata, Hinata..._ Que, quelqu'un m'appelle ?

… **:** Hinata, Hinata, réveille toi !

 **Hinata :** _Mais c'est la voix de Naruto !_ Na...Naruto ?

 **Naruto :** Ouf, tu te réveille, j'ai vraiment eu peur.

 **Hinata :** Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

 **Naruto :** Bah, tu t'es évanouie après que...après que je...je t'ai embrassée. Dis, Hina-chan, c'est vrai ce que tu m'a dit ?

 **Hinata :** Oui, mais tu n'as pas eu de problème avec mon cousin ?

 **Naruto :** Un peu, mais moins qu'avec Anko.

 **Hinata :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

 **Naruto :** Il vaut mieux que je raconte tout ce qui s'est passé après ton évanouissement.

« DÉBUT FLASH BACK »

 **Naruto :** Mais j'ai rien fait !

 **Neji :** Si ! Tu l'a embrassée !

 **Naruto :** Et alors ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait !

 **Neji :** Non ! Je vais le dire à son père !

 **Tenten :** _Depuis quand il utilise des arguments aussi pourris ?_

 **Naruto :** Oh ! J'ai vachement peur. *entend un bruit et se retourne* aaaaaaaaaaaaah, au secours !

Derrière Naruto il y avait Anko et Kakashi, une Anko super furax que quelqu'un l'ait dérangée dans sa manœuvre d'approche, et un Kakashi vénère que l'on interrompe une manœuvre d'approche qui lui plaisait bien. Notre pauvre Naruto se fit courser pendant dix minutes avant que Sakura prise de pitié décide de l'aider.

 **Sakura :** Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei, arrêter de courser ce pauvre Naruto, vous allez réveiller Tsunade-sama.

Subitement, les trois ninjas se stoppèrent, pétrifiés de peur, car en effet, réveiller la Hokage était le moyen le plus sur de raccourcir sa durée de vie. C'est alors qu'un second hurlement retenti dans la salle, cette fois poussé par Juugo.

 **Juugo :** Ah, Non, au secours ! C'est la fin du monde !

 **Sasuke :** Kesquia ? *Se réveille d'un rêve éveillé*

 **Juugo :** Karin et Suigetsu...

 **Sasuke :** Ils se crêpent le chignon ?

 **Juugo :** ILS S'EMBRASSENT !

Il y eu une minute de silence puis...

 **Les filles :** C'est la fin du monde !

 **Les senseis :** On va tous mourir !

 **Les garçons :** Au secours ! Kami-sama sauvez nous !

Karin et Suigetsu remarquèrent enfin que l'intérêt qu'on leur portait. Ils regardèrent leurs amis sans la moindre gène.

 **Les deux amoureux :** Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous nous regardez ?

 **Tous :** Vous, vous vous embrassez !

« FIN FLASH BACK »

 **Naruto :** Et c'est à ce moment là que tu t'es réveillée.

 **Hinata :** Eh bien, il s'en est passé des choses pendant que j'étais évanouie.

 **Kiba :** Et c'est pas tout ! Iruka-sensei, Kurenaï-sensei et Asuma-sensei ont disparus.

 **Shino :** Non, Iruka-sensei est parti rejoindre Shizune, les deux autres sont allés retrouver leur fille. Saï et Ino sont partis se cacher dans un coin sombre, Kakashi et Anko sont partis dans une autre pièce.

 **Kiba :** Tu espionnes les gens ou quoi ?

 **Shino :** Absolument pas.

 **Hinata :** Dîtes...les gars... *ne l'écoute pas*...Vous allez m'écouter à la fin !

 **Les trois concernés :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hinata/Hina-chan ?

 **Hinata :** J'ai une idée pour pimenter un peu la soirée, vous voulez bien m'aider ?

 **Naruto :** Bien sur Hinata !

 **Kiba :** Mais il faudrait peut-être que tu nous dises ton idée.

 **Hinata :** Oui, voilà mon idée, nous allons *parle à voix basse*

 **Shino :** Pourquoi pas.

 **Naruto :** Allez, c'est parti ! L'opération M est lancée !

Pendant ce temps dans une maison du village.

 **Kurenaï :** Regarde mon chéri, elle dort comme un petit ange.

 **Asuma :** Oui, tu as raison, et le chapeau de père Noël offert par Naruto lui va très bien.

 **Kurenaï :** Le tien aussi.

 **Asuma :** Mais le tien te vas encore mieux.

 **Kurenaï :** Mais non !

Ils continuèrent ainsi durant cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que Airi(*) se réveille.

 **Airi :** Ouin, ouin...

 **Kurenaï :** Oh, viens là ma chérie.

Durant ce temps dans une salle accolée à la salle des fêtes Kakashi et Anko discutaient.

 **Anko :** Tu es sûr ?

 **Kakashi :** Oui, la salle est libre du moins pour l'instant, on la réservera plus tard..

 **Anko :** Et pour les costumes ? Et les invitations ? Et le menu ? Et...mhhh ! Pourquoi tu m'a embrassée ?!

 **Kakashi :** Pour que tu te taise, on a le temps pour organiser notre mariage, nous venons juste de nous décider.

 **Anko :** C'est vrai, mais j'ai envie que tout soit parfait.

 **Kakashi :** Toi qui déteste porter une robe.

 **Anko :** Parce que je vais de voir porter une robe !

 **Kakashi :** Normalement oui. _Des ennuis en perspective._

Retournons dans la salle des fêtes.

 **Naruto :** T'en est où Kiba ?

 **Kiba :** J'y suis presque, encore un peu de patience et on peut passer à la seconde phase du plan.

Un peu plus loin...

 **Hinata :** Voilà ! C'est bon, tout est près on peut y aller.

 **Shino :** …

Et la pagaille tomba sur la salle

comme des mouches sur de la marmelade

(vive les rimes ! Et pile un décasyllabe!).

En fait non, Shino plaça juste un bouquet de gui au-dessus de Shikamaru, Naruto drogua le sake de Tsunade, Hinata activa son byakugan en direction de Neji et Tenten, quand à Kiba il s'approcha discrètement de Sakura et Sasuke. Il se passa quelques secondes, puis...

 **Temari :** Hey ! L'ananas !

 **Shikamaru :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux femme galère ?

 **Temari :** T'aurais pas vu Kankuro ? Je le cherche.(**)

 **Shikamaru :** Nan. (Traduction : Laisse moi dormir tranquille)

 **Temari :** Bon bah alors j'y vais, salut.

 **Naruto :** À moi de jouer. *Va les rejoindre* Stop Temari, tu peux pas t'en aller, tu l'as pas embrassé. *Voit leurs regards* Bah oui, vous êtes sous un gui. *Sourit puis s'enfuie*.

 **Shikamaru :** _Pas le choix...Mais ça me fait plaisir quand même_

Troisième hurlement de la soirée, celui-ci poussé par Gaara, mais ce n'est pas un hurlement de surprise, c'est une hurlement de joie.(***)

 **Gaara :** Yahou ! Kankuro ! J'ai gagné mon pari !

 **Kankuro :** Gnagnagna...pff...

Il y eu une minute de bug, bah oui, ça surprend de voir une statue hurler de joie. Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'est que Gaara et Kankuro avaient parié le prix d'une soirée en discothèque sur si Temari et Shikamaru finirait ensemble ou pas. Et Gaara venait de gagner, ce qu'il comptait faire cet argent personne n'en savait rien (sauf moi !). Après ça, nos deux tourtereaux restèrent ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la fête, avec une légère teinte rouge sur les joues. C'est alors que deux évènements se produisirent. Tout d'abord Tsunade sauta dans les bras de Jiraya pour le...heu...violer ? À cause de la drogue qu'elle avait avalée. Il fallut huit ninjas pour la séparer de Jiraya (qui lui n'était pas contre, question philosophique, s'agissait-il vraiment d'une tentative de viol alors ?). Et ensuite Sakura se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke pour l'embrasser, nos apprentis entremetteur avait fait du bon boulot mais il leur restait une problème de taille : Tenten et Neji. Pour cela Hinata la joua fine.

 **Hinata :** Allez Tenten, vas-y, tu peux le faire.

 **Tenten :** Non il ne m'aime pas.

 **Hinata :** Mais si.

Après cinq minutes de discussion Hinata sortit son argument choc.

 **Hinata :** Va l'embrasser, et tu verra bien qu'il t'aime !

 **Tenten :** Bon d'accord.

Elle se dirigea vers Neji, l'appela et sauta à son cou pour l'embrasser. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait il se laissa faire puis...

 **Neji :** Tenten, je t'aime.

 **Tenten :** Moi aussi. _T'avais raison Hinata, merci._

Et une soirée magique pris fin à deux heures du matin avec reprise des mission le surlendemain. Quand à Gaara il se prit deux jours de vacances pour disparaître.

 _Jingle Bell_

Dans une dimension parallèle.

 **Moi :** Calme toi Mimi, il va arriver.

 **Mimi :** J'espère que tu as raison.

… **:** Les filles, c'est moi !

Moi, Mimi, Lili, Didi, Fifi, Jiji et Nini : Gaara !

 **Gaara :** Prêtes pour aller à la discothèque des ninjas ?

 **Toutes :** Plus que prêtes !

 _ **JOYEUX NOËL**_

* * *

(*) Airi signifie « raison de l'amour ».

(**) Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi quand une personne demande où se trouve Machin elle doit dire qu'elle le cherche, c'est évident non ? Mais je le met quand même, c'est plus frenche.

(***) Pour les nuls, chaque fois que quelqu'un hurle c'est qu'un de mes couples s'embrasse.

* * *

 **Okay, qu'est-ce que j'étais niaise il y a cinq ans (bon, j'avais douze ans, j'avais le droit !). Maintenant, y'aurais du sang... En cinq ans je suis passé du niais au gore... Pas sûr que ça soit très sain ça. Je vous aime les gars, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous, ça vous plaît ce que je fait ! En espérant vous revoir sur une autre fic !**


End file.
